


И твой Бог будет моим Богом

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: На заявку для  <Кэрри>: "Джалек, чувственные прикосновения на грани дозволенного - можно юст, можно просто высокую степень близости, из-за которой границы почти отсутствуют"





	И твой Бог будет моим Богом

Поворот, блок, наклон, два шага вправо, удар, удар, блок, удар, удар, прыжок, перекат, блок, удар, удар, удар…

\- Иззи! – со всего маху приложившись локтем об пол, воскликнул Алек.

Сестра только рассмеялась:

\- Следи за ногами, братишка, - и протянула ему руку.

Встряхнув головой, Алек принял ее поддержку, в одно движение поднявшись с пола.

\- Еще раз, - он подхватил меч, который уронил во время падения.

Его девятилетняя сестричка поправила зажимы на аккуратных косах и взмахнула посохом.

\- Уверен? Я тебя здорово приложила…

\- Я не сдамся такой мелочи как ты, - принялся подначивать ее Алек.

Глаза Изабель опасно сузились:

\- Ах, мелочи?.. – а в следующее мгновение она уже пошла в атаку.

Иззи почему-то всегда было проще с оружием ближнего боя, чем Алеку. То, что брату давалось с большим трудом, путем долгих, изнурительных тренировок, у нее получалось легко и естественно. Алек успокаивал себя тем, что с рукопашным боем все было равно наоборот, а потому с легким азартом ожидал шанса хорошенько приложить надоедливую, пускай и любимую сестру о маты.

\- Алек, Изабель! – вдруг разнесся по залу голос отца.

Обернувшись, они увидели Роберта, замершего у самого входа рядом с мальчиком лет одиннадцати со светлыми волосами и каким-то невероятно грустным взглядом. Подойдя чуть ближе, Алек тут же отметил, что мальчик явно недавно плакал – веки его были немного опухшими, с еще не сошедшей краснотой.

\- Это Джейс. Джейс Вэйланд, - представил мальчика отец. – Он будет жить с нами.

Алек кинул быстрый взгляд и решил задать все вопросы позже: сейчас его куда больше беспокоила глубокая тоска в глазах мальчика, чем причины его присутствия.

\- Привет, я – Алек, а это моя сестра Изабель, - Иззи коротко помахала рукой, оставаясь немного позади брата. – Мы тренируемся с мечами и…

\- У Алека серьезные проблемы с ногами, - перебила его Изабель.

\- Да, спасибо, что напомнила, - смущенно потупил взгляд Алек.

\- Я неплох с мечами, - поднял голову Джейс.

\- Поможешь мне? – неловко попросил Алек, коротко поглядывая на внимательно наблюдающего за ними Роберта.

\- Да, - чуть погодя отозвался Джейс с легкой едва заметной улыбкой, которой оказалось достаточно, чтобы его лицо будто бы засветилось изнутри.

Алек невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

***

Он и сам не заметил, как это произошло. С Джейсом было легко. Легче, чем с Иззи, Алиной или другими ровесниками. С ним можно было одинаково легко и молчать, и говорить, о чем угодно. Легко сражаться, легко шутить, легко обмениваться тычками, а спустя мгновение обниматься.

Каждое мгновение, проведенное с Джейсом, отпечатывалось в памяти окутанное ореолом мягкого тепла. Так естественно. Просто. Правильно.

Алек и не понимал, что что-то не так, пока однажды они не уснули на одной кровати. Он проснулся будто от толчка, но не как от кошмара, наоборот, удовольствие и нега буквально пропитали его с головы до ног, а внизу живота скапливалось незнакомое томление, почему-то причинявшее легкий дискомфорт.

Чуть стряхнув сон, Алек понял, что лежал, обнимая Джейса рукой и закинув на него ногу, а причина дискомфорта – не что иное, как его член, невольно потиравшийся о бедро друга.

Алек ринулся прочь из постели, как никогда радуясь крепкому сну Джейса.

***

Это не было случайностью. Алек все чаще стал замечать, как теплело где-то в животе от любой, даже случайно брошенной улыбки Джейса, как сердце тревожно сжималось, стоило им коснуться друг друга, а голова начинала кружиться, словно от бокала крепленого вина.

А Джейс касался его постоянно.

Хлопал по плечу, сжимал ладонь, обнимал за плечи, пихал бедром… И что бы это не было – тесные объятья или же короткое столкновение пальцев – ладони Алека тут же начинали предательски потеть, а щеки прошибал легко различимый на бледной коже румянец.

Алек пытался избегать этого – Джейс тут же начинал беспокоиться. Тревога мгновенно проступала на точеном лице, эхом отражаясь через связь парабатаев, и Алек вновь уступал, позволяя притянуть себя в кольцо уверенных рук.

«Может быть, когда-нибудь мне удастся сказать Джейсу: «Нет», - промелькнуло у Алека в голове, когда руки парабатая вновь сомкнулись у него за спиной, распространяя волны жгучего человеческого тепла. – «Но не сегодня».


End file.
